


Maybe We Can Have a Happy Ending After All

by BeccaBear93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kingdom Hearts drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Driftwood

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some old drabbles I found buried in my computer. I wrote each of them with a random prompt, and I thought it would be nice to post them somewhere other than LJ, where nobody ever saw them anyways haha

Prompt: Driftwood  
Word Count: 100  
Pairings/Characters: No pairings—Sora, Riku, and Kairi  
Rating/Warnings: G--No warnings

“There’s a piece!” Sora yelled, pointing.

 Kairi quickly hauled the driftwood back to their pile. While she was getting materials, Riku was using them to build a fort. Meanwhile, Sora was standing in the middle of it, arms and legs stretched wide, trying to keep it from tipping over. Kairi giggled at his worried expression.

“Riku, hurry up! Don’t you have anything to keep this thing together?”

Riku glared at him, rope in hand. “I’m tying it right now. Wait a minute.” When he finished, he stood up and moved back. Hesitantly, Sora stepped out to admire their work, smiling.


	2. Floating

Prompt: Floating  
Word Count: 100  
Pairings/Characters: Slight Soriku  
Rating/Warnings: G--No warning

“No! I’m scared!” Sora cried, splashing and standing back up. He was laughing at the same time, though.

“Calm down,” Riku said, laughing at his brunette friend. “You’re fine.”

“What if I drown?”

“You won’t,” he insisted. “I promise that I will not let you drown. You’ll be fine.”

Sora hesitated, but then nodded. Riku put one hand behind his back and the other behind his knees as Sora laid back down in the water. He made a face as the water got into his ears, but didn’t object.

“You’re floating,” Riku said with a smile. “I already let go.”


	3. Stain

Prompt: Stain  
Word Count: 160  
Pairings/Characters: No pairings—Sora, Riku, and Kairi  
Rating/Warnings: T—Underage drinking 

Sora is starting to get a little dizzy, and everything is hilarious for some reason. Riku says something that only those closest to him would recognize as a joke, and Sora laughs so hard that he spills some of his wine on the floor.

Riku points to the spill with one hand and smacks his arm with the other, making more of the red liquid slosh out of the glass.

“Sora!” Kairi yelps. “It’s going to stain! Dad’s going to find out!”

Sora feels guilty for a moment, but Kairi is stifling a giggle while she runs to get something to clean it up, so he figures it’ll be fine. The three of them will find a way, like they always do, and if they fail and get in trouble, then at least they’ll be in trouble together.

Riku stands up and holds out a hand to help him up. Sora takes it, and together they follow to help Kairi.


	4. Needle

Prompt: Needle  
Word Count: 167  
Pairings/Characters: No pairings—Axel  
Rating/Warnings: G—None, I think. Unless you’re _really_ afraid of needles? Then you might want to skip this one.

Axel doesn’t remember deciding to get the tattoos under his eyes. He does remember the needle when he actually went to get them, though. He remembers closing his eyes to the sight and singing in his head to distract himself from the feel of it stabbing into him over and over again. He doesn’t remember the song, but he remembers that it had a catchy tune and was stuck in his head and probably had ridiculously stupid lyrics.

Axel remembers looking into the mirror afterwards, before they were fully healed. He remembers marveling at the black and thinking that he actually really liked them, and he remembers trying to ignore the red and inflamed skin around them.

Later, people will tell him that the tattoos are stupid, or that they look amazing, or that he’s braver than them for getting tattoos on his face. What he doesn’t tell them is that he was actually terrified to the point of nearly barfing, because he’s deathly afraid of needles.


	5. Muscle

Prompt: Muscle  
Word Count: 200  
Pairings/Characters: AkuRoku  
Rating/Warnings: G--No warnings

Roxas likes to sleep with his head pillowed on Axel’s chest. Once upon a time, it was because he had convinced himself that if he just listened hard enough, then he might hear a faint heartbeat. He doesn’t delude himself that way anymore, but he still prefers to sleep this way.

Part of the reason is simply that he got used to it in all the time he was listening for a heart that doesn’t exist. The other part is that he likes being this close to Axel. He likes to run a hand over his ribs, lightly enough that Axel doesn’t wake up, doesn’t even stir. He likes to feel the redhead’s muscles moving when he shifts in his sleep. They aren’t bulky muscles, aren’t obvious just by looking, but Roxas likes that. He likes that he can feel them more than see them, that he can feel every movement as Axel wraps an arm that he isn’t even aware of around Roxas’s waist.

Roxas smiles, shifts so the arm lies more comfortably, and lays his head back down to listen to Axel's breathing and the heart that he can't actually hear but knows by now must be there.


	6. Hour

Prompt: Hour  
Word Count: 91  
Pairings/Characters: None—Roxas, Axel, and Xion  
Rating/Warnings: G—No warnings

Roxas has gotten used to not noticing the passing of time. It’s impossible to tell the time in either the darkness of The World That Never Was or the eternal sunset of Twilight Town, after all. So when about an hour has passed waiting for Axel and Xion, he doesn’t worry. It probably only feels like it’s been an hour because he’s so terribly bored.

When Roxas’s friends finally do show up, though, he lets out a relieved sigh and can’t quite convince himself anymore that he wasn’t worried about them.


	7. Stargazing

Prompt: Stargazing  
Word Count: 151  
Pairings/Characters: SoKai  
Rating/Warnings: G—None

They sneak out for a while every night (or at least, they think they do; their parents have actually known about it for a long time and just let them get away with it). Sora brings a blanket to lay out on their beach, and sometimes Kairi brings some snacks or drinks. They lie down with their heads resting on Sora’s arms to gaze at the stars, pointing and trying to guess at whether they’ve been to them and which worlds they are.

This is Kairi’s favorite time. Riku is a good friend to both of them and she loves him in his own way, but she enjoys having this one time every day with Sora to herself. Besides, it’s comforting to hear the waves rushing nearby and to see the sky full with more stars once more. She feels peaceful in a way that she hasn’t in a long time.


	8. Guilt

Prompt: Guilt  
Word Count: 182  
Pairings/Characters: Implied Riku/Sora/Kairi  
Rating/Warnings: G—Kind of angsty? Does that count as a warning?

Riku feels the guilt every day, gnawing at his stomach like a cruel beast. He knows that Sora and Kairi have already forgiven him for everything that he did, but that only makes it worse. If they won’t hold him accountable, then he will hate himself enough for all three of them.

Some days are easier than others. Riku almost becomes numb to it when he’s really distracted, when the three of them are having fun and laughing and it seems almost like Before. When they all lay on the beach, holding hands, he can smile.

Other days are harder than he could possibly say. Sometimes, the guilt swirling inside him makes him want to vomit, or feels like it might eat him alive. Those are the days when the sun is just a little too dim, or the nights when he catches Sora and Kairi watching the stars with bittersweet smiles.

Riku tries to hide it from his friends, though. If they knew that he was still feeling guilty, then _they_ would feel guilty, too. The burden isn’t theirs to bear.


	9. Decoy

Prompt: Decoy  
Word Count: 176  
Pairings/Characters: No pairings—Roxas and Axel  
Rating/Warnings: T —Language and mentions of minor violence

“I’m going to kill you,” Roxas swears, stomping down the halls of the castle.

Axel hurries to catch up with him, a falsely apologetic smile on his face. “Aww, c’mon, Rox. I’m sorry you got a little beat up, but it’s not my fault you weren’t fast enough with that keyblade! Besides, no serious damage was done.”

Roxas stops suddenly, whirling on the other boy and poking him in the chest. “You used me as a decoy, and you didn’t even warn me first! I didn’t realize there was a fucking _swarm_ of heartless around the corner!”

Axel raises his hands and takes a step back. “And that’s why you need to hone your senses. Not my fault.”

The blonde takes a deep breath, looking like he's going to say something, but then he just lets it out in an annoyed growl and turns on his heel. After a minute, a small smirk grows on his face. “You’re the decoy next time!” he tosses over his shoulder, holding back a laugh at Axel’s muffled curse.


End file.
